


L’Agonie aux Lèvres Bleues

by Xarybde



Series: Les oiseaux tombent et meurent (leur agonie est d'autant plus longue que leur chute est haute) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarybde/pseuds/Xarybde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Personne ne pleure les vivants avec l'intensité des morts.</p>
<p>OS - Temps des Fondateurs</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’Agonie aux Lèvres Bleues

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissements : les mêmes que précédemment ; mention de folie, de violence, de meurtre et une ambiance à peu près aussi légère qu'un taureau obèse.   
> Bonne lecture !

Poudlard est en train de mourir.   
La grande vitre est vieille et crasseuse, et la lumière qui se déverse à torrents dans la pièce est terne et poussiéreuse. Même les meubles ont l’air malades, avec leurs vieilles couleurs sales et le rembourrage qui jaillit hors de leurs entrailles.   
Plus loin, Helga pleure. C’est un visage d’enfant, minuscule et fragile, rouge et boursouflé d’avoir versé trop de larmes – mais l’illusion ne prend pas, ne prend plus, parce que la folie qui se cache sous ces traits n’a plus rien d’enfantin. C’est la folie qui déforme son visage et la fait ressembler à un monstre de cauchemar, la folie qui fait jaillir des larmes sombres de ses yeux injectés de sang, la folie qui tord son esprit, le massacre et le détruit.   
Rowena ne pleure pas, elle. Très droite dans son fauteuil aux couleurs passées, elle fixe le dehors, sans rien faire d’autre, posant son regard sur l’épaisse couche de neige rosâtre qui recouvre le monde tout entier – ici, tout a l’air mort, même la neige. Elle est belle, Rowena, avec ses cheveux noirs et son visage droit. Le verre lui renvoie un visage figé de poupée de cauchemar, à la peau tendue et livide et aux lèvres bleus. Ses yeux de verre s’étonneraient presque de la laideur de son reflet.   
Elle a l’air morte, Rowena.  
Et Helga qui pleure toujours – elle hurle, elle pleure, elle suffoque, elle meurt ; et sa détresse envahit la pièce comme un nuage de fumée qui lui brûle la gorge.  
De la sienne s’échappe un long bramement de bête blessée.   
Rowena aimerait qu’elle se taise, bon sang, qu’elle cesse de lui perforer les oreilles avec toute la violence dont elle était capable, tout sa détresse vide de sens ; mais c’est Helga, Helga en train de pleurer le dernier des siens, alors Rowena la laisse glisser, parce que Poudlard est en train de mourir.  
Ils ont lâché le gouvernail, et maintenant le navire erre en pleine tempête, et eux ne peuvent qu’attendre de couler avec une patience morbide. Rowena n’a même plus la force de faire semblant, alors elle laisse faire, laisse glisser les années entre ses doigts, ne garde que le meilleur et rejette le reste, rejette Helga, rejette Salazar, rejette Godric – Godric, cet agaçant personnage dont l’arrogance les a menés à leur perte.  
Belle mais inutile figure de proue qui a cru pouvoir tout gouverner.   
Rowena se baisse, et, amoureusement, presque, caresse l’épaisse crinière fauve étalée à ses pieds – c’est une masse de cheveux poisseux, emmêlés, sales ; mais Rowena a l’impression de retrouver un peu du Godric d’avant, alors elle ignore le sang qui gorge le tapis et se plaît à imaginer que tout va bien.  
Helga ne hurle plus. Assise par terre, le regard dans le vide, elle a le visage violacé. Ses lèvres sont noires et murmurent des malédictions.  
« Chérie, allons, la sermonne gentiment Rowena. Ne reste donc pas ainsi, tu vas salir ta robe. Viens plutôt prendre le thé ! »  
Et Rowena de porter un thé brunâtre et glacé à ses lèvres, et Helga de ne rien répondre – mais ce n’est pas grave, par ce que c’est comme si, et que Rowena n’est déjà plus là, et qu’Helga aussi, et que peu importe.  
Ses doigts sont bleus et se sont refermés sur la porcelaine et l’enserrent avec toute la force dont elle est capable – parce qu’elle prend le thé avec ses amis et que tout va bien et que Godric rit et Salazar boude et Helga hurle et –   
Et la porcelaine tombe et se fracasse en mille morceaux.  
« Ne veux-tu pas te taire ?! », hurle Rowena, hors d’elle, et Helga ne répond pas et continue à hurler avec toute la détresse du monde.   
Dans sa colère, elle s’est relevée et a enfoncé ses pieds nus dans le tapis – voyant cela, Rowena hurle à son tour et se réfugie sur son fauteuil, ses yeux vides et craquelés fixés sur ses membres de bois – ils dégoulinent de ce rouge insolent qui imbibe le tapis, lui redonne des couleurs trop vives, et Rowena abaisse ses paupières, parce qu’elle ne veut plus, ne peut plus le voir.   
Le rouge dégouline doucement sur le fauteuil et s’y répand en longues tâches claires ; Rowena enserre doucement ses genoux entre ses bras et se met à chanter, pour passer le temps. Le rouge quitte le tapis et se répand sur le parquet, s’infiltre dans chaque veinure, chaque faiblesse et pourrit doucement le bois. Il est du rouge des cheveux de Salazar, du rouge de la bannière de Godric – une bannière qui parlait de courage et d’amitié.   
Mais Godric, lui, meurt à ses pieds, et sa bannière a brûlé du feu glacé de la trahison.   
De l’autre côté de la vitre, le soleil achève sa descente. Il brille d’un éclat orangeâtre, comme une grosse citrouille suspendue dans le ciel, et Rowena ricane un peu en l’observant disparaître, paresseusement. La lumière décline doucement et les coupe du monde, ternit l’éclat trop insolent du rouge et rajeunit les couleurs passées du papier peint terni par les années.   
Helga semble s’être arrêtée de hurler. Le silence fait du bien, et Rowena laisse basculer sa tête en arrière, observant, dans les derniers instants de lumière, la minuscule silhouette brisée étalée sur le tapis, comme une ridicule marionnette abandonnée par un enfant cruel.  
Sans un soupir, Rowena s’en détourne et ferme doucement les yeux, exhalant de longues bouffées d’air glacé – et le froid qui l’assaille alors est presque doux comparé à la sensation tiède et poisseuse du rouge sur ses pieds. Ses mains sont raides et figées, refermées à jamais sur une tasse de thé imaginaire – et c’est ainsi que Rowena rend son denier soupir. En silence.   
Poudlard est mort. Vive Poudlard.


End file.
